


A Pros Cookbook - Sausage Rolls

by golden_bastet



Series: A Pros Cookbook [2]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_bastet/pseuds/golden_bastet
Summary: Part Two of a series of Pros-related recipes. This was originally posted as part of the 2013 Discovered in a Christmas Pud challenge atDiscovered In A LiveJournal.
Series: A Pros Cookbook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/65538
Kudos: 1





	A Pros Cookbook - Sausage Rolls

Once again, it's time for... **A Pros Cookbook!**

Another delectable delicacy taken from that fabled series, _The Professionals_.

Next on the menu: **Sausage Rolls**.

Bodie eats, drinks, lives for enjoyment.

Old bones are for those who sit around at home!

Whether canon or fandom, sausage rolls loom large in the WAP Bodie mythos.

Doyle just shakes his head - and demands the car keys.

Adapted from Jamie Oliver again: (<http://www.jamieoliver.com/recipes/pork-recipes/sausage-rolls>)

Note: type of sausage to use is up to you; just keep in mind that a fair amount of flavoring comes from the sausage's spice mix. I tried hot pork with spices, mild pork with spices, and turkey chorizo (separately), but the sky's the limit. Also, one “sausage” is assumed to be US regular-sized, roughly 0.25 pounds per link.

**Ingredients:**

olive oil  
1 red onion, peeled and thinly sliced  
1 sprig fresh sage, leaves picked  
A handful of breadcrumbs  
6 sausages  
250 g ready-made puff pastry  
1 egg  
a little milk

**Instructions:**

  1. Preheat the oven to 180ºC/350ºF/gas 4. Heat the olive oil in a saucepan and add the onions. Cook gently for about 20 minutes until soft and golden brown. Add the sage leaves, cook for a couple of minutes more and then spread out on a plate to cool.
  2. With a sharp knife, slit the skins of the sausages and pop the meat out. Put it in a mixing bowl with the cooled sage and onion mix and the breadcrumbs, then scrunch well with your clean hands to mix together.
  3. On a floured work surface, roll the pastry out into a big rectangle as thick as a pound coin (aka kind of thick) and cut it lengthways into two long, even rectangles. Roll the mixture into sausage shapes with your hands and lay along the centre of each rectangle.
  4. Mix the egg and milk and brush the pastry with the mixture, then fold one side of the pastry over, wrapping the filling inside. Press down with your fingers or the edge of a spoon to seal the join.
  5. Cut the long rolls into the sizes you want (mine were 2-3 inches, but then I'm an American) and space them out on a baking tray. Brush with the rest of the egg wash and bake in the preheated oven for 25 minutes or until puffed, golden and cooked through.


End file.
